Aftermath
by HatchetFace
Summary: Sasuke leaves Gaara for someone else. Here is what happens next? Will he find new and true love? Or will he still be left alone.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic for Hyper-Ryu-Chan, some jerk off decided to be a bitch, and we all want to show her our support.

We don't expect this to make everything better, but we hope that you'll feel a little better knowing that we're all with you.

Without further ado, Aftermath, and may he who hurt you, suffer an eternity with his maggot infested corpse, rotting in the deepest pits of Hell.

We do not own Naruto

* * *

_In the spring of the year, in the spring of the year_

_I walked the road beside my dear_

_The rooks went up with a raucous thrill_

_I hear them still_

_In the spring of the year_

_He picked me a bough from a flowering peach _

_That was out of the way and hard to reach_

_In the fall of the year, in the fall of the year_

_I walked the road beside my dear_

_The trees were black where the bark was wet_

_I see them yet_

_In the fall of the year_

_But he laughed at all I dared to praise_

_And broke my heart in little ways_

_Though year be springing or year be falling_

_The trees will drip and the birds be calling_

_There's much that's fine to see and hear_

_In the spring of the year in the fall of the year_

_It's not love's going that hurt my days, but that it went in little ways_

I blinked rapidly, waiting for the words to re-register, for me to realize that I obviously had heard wrong. Unfortunately, all that happened was a few tears falling from my eyes. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, the air had become like molasses, refusing to go in and out of my lungs.

I stared at him, waiting for him to take it back, nearly begging him to take it back. His expression stayed closed, but he repeated his words, "I'm sorry Gaara, but it's over. I'm in love with someone else"

Once again, they hit me like a ton of bricks, unsure of what to do in return. The familiar spark of anger was gone; I couldn't even hate him at that moment.

I chewed on my lip, looking down, "I see…" My voice didn't shake at least, but I knew he could tell how much I was hurting. Maybe I still had hoped he would tell me it wasn't true, that he was just kidding, just playing some cruel joke.

I heard the scuffling of feet, he was walking away. After everything, after we had finally opened up to each other, after we had somehow been able to make it work. His walls had been nearly as high as my own, he had been just as lonely as me, and in the end we had found each other.

I stared at his back, we had been too alike, but in the end, it had bound us together, and it had felt so perfect. I looked away, _he _had been perfect. But in the end, I guess I was the only one in love.

* * *

Gaara stood staring at the grave in front of him. It was the grave of Sasuke's parents. They had first met there when Gaara had been placing flowers on random graves, wondering if the dead knew when people remembered them or not.

He had made a habit out of it, giving gifts to empty graves so that no one would feel left out.

Sasuke had come out of nowhere and demanded to know who he was.

That had been nearly three years ago, everything that had been built in that time was gone, and he was once again, alone, only this time, his protective barriers were broken.

Gaara wandered through the grave yard, it had been a few weeks since Sasuke had left him for someone else, and this was the first time that he had dared brave the place of their meeting.

He wandered further and further into the land of the dead, staring at the many grave stones, wondering if any of them had family to care for them.

Finally he came to the crypts, he never went to this area; Sasuke had always said that this place made him uncomfortable. Gaara looked to the small abodes, some of the crumbling, some of them in good repair, most covered in ivy or surrounded by thorny, overgrown rosebushes.

Gaara couldn't help but think oddly of it. The place with the grave stones had been so… Dreary, dismal and creepy even. Where had met Sasuke… Maybe it was some sort of foreboding, an omen of what would come of them. He frowned, he had been thinking of him again.

But this place…

Something caught his attention in the distance, a figure, with long dark hair, and some white billowing behind it.

Gaara stood frozen to the spot as it entered one of the crypts and he gulped, 'A ghost?' Despite his shaken fear, he decided to find out first hand.

* * *

End Part 1

Poem by Edna St. Vincent Milay


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_As I traveled nearly dying_

_With the stones at my feet crying_

_Because I would refuse _

_To let the pain induce_

_Any sorrow on my part_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_Now I can only hope_

_That I find a way to cope_

_While my replacement finds_

_You're completely unkind_

Gaara approached the crypt, that was at the very end of the grave yard, up against the black bar fence; the vibrant green grass made no noise as he stepped on it, only giving way to him.

He eyed the structure; it was in better repair than some, and a vine of roses that were still only small buds hung in front of the crumbled doorway like a veil. Gingerly he pushed them aside peered into the small room.

There was a man in front of with, facing the far wall, mumbling something. Gaara could no see that it had merely been the man's long white coat that had been billowing out behind him and not a ghostly tail of some sort.

The mumbling stopped and the man turned around, "May I help you?"

Gaara looked behind him at the name on the plate, 'Hyuuga Hizashi?', "I just saw you walk in here and wondered who you came to see" It was a lame excuse; he had wanted to get away from his thoughts of his former lover by chasing a phantom.

The stranger nodded, "I see. I am here paying a visit to my father" He turned back to the grave stone with a small smile.

Gaara tilted his head slowly to the side, his thoughts and dreary disposition from before, nearly melting away and the warmth from the room. He frowned, this was almost the same place he had met _him_, and now here was this stranger, in the same place… Yet so different.

The man looked at him over his shoulder, "Were you here visiting someone?"

Gaara shook his head, "I was visiting… Memories of someone"

"When did they die?"

Gaara smirked bitterly, "He's not dead, though I probably am to him"

The man faced forward, bowing slightly towards the plate and turned around again, "A lover?"

"… Yeah"

"My name is Neji, and you?" He said, holding out his hand

"Gaara" He shook the offered hand, "… Does this place make you sad?" Something in Neji's eyes was too calm, to mellow… Too… Warm. Indeed it was him that made such an atmosphere, most unfitting for a crypt that held once passed love.

Neji shook his head, "No, not here"

"But it's a graveyard," Said Gaara with a frown, "It's supposed to be sad"

Neji smiled slightly and took Gaara's wrist, pulling him out into the sun. "Look around you," Gaara did so, seeing the same crypts as before, decorated with roses that grew on bushes of dark green or an odd maroon and ivy that looked as though it were painted. The crypts themselves held an odd antique white that contrasted with the strong green of the grass that swayed in the small breeze.

Beyond them, Gaara could see a few trees before the grave stones that he passed more often were visible. He blinked at the out of place beauty and Neji spoke, "This is a place of rest. Death is not ultimate, and this place is not sad. Look around you, no more are these people bothered by the petty things that go one in every day life, no longer are they burdened by fate" He smiled broadly at Gaara who stared up at him, blinking, "Generations are here, slumbering peacefully, the history is so rich and fulfilling; a graveyard is not sad, it's one of the most satisfying places on earth"

Gaara frowned again, but wondered if that was the truth.

Neji sighed and looked down at him, obviously having calmed down. There was a happy flush on his cheeks as he held out a hand, "I brought food. Would you like to join me for a picnic in a graveyard?"

Gaara looked at the offered hand, it was emanating the same warmth as before, warmth he was becoming curious about, "You're odd" He said, accepting it.

* * *

I could only sigh at how surreal that day was. Once he took a bite of everything to prove it wasn't poisoned, I ate with Neji and then talked with him for hours. 

It seemed odd, I met two people, in the same place, both visiting their fathers, but they were both so different.

Sasuke was cold, glaring at me, not trusting me in the least, and I not trusting him. We both had things to hide, scars that were continuously ripped at by our hidden demons. We were both blinded by past circumstances and pessimistic futures.

But Neji was different. As we sat together, two strangers, meeting by chance, I felt as though I were a block of ice with a fire set under me. Though his face was oddly calm, there was a hint of a smile that was always there directed at only me.

I had wondered of his past, but it was only my first time meeting him, so I decided it was not my business.

He gave me rest that day, from the painful existence my life had become, both when I had met Sasuke in that graveyard and when he abandoned me in that graveyard.

I left as it began to get dark, feeling him watch me leave, and wondering two things. Would I ever see Neji again? And how would I be able to handle school, when I had to look at Sasuke and _him, _the one Sasuke had left me for.

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

At first I was afraid I was petrified

I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights Just thinking how you'd done me wrong

And I grew strong I learned how to get along…

It took all the strength I had Just not to fall apart

I'm trying hard to mend the pieces Of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

* * *

He chased after me the entire day… Well, the entire day when he wasn't clinging on to Sasuke. I don't see what's so especially romantic about him. Sure he's friendly and he is fairly decent looking; but he is also loud, obnoxious and not incredibly bright.

I remember exactly how it all started. In school Sasuke had been put into a group of three for a project. He complained about being put with a bubbly, pink whore, Haruno Sakura and a loud mouthed dobe, Uzumaki Naruto. At first I thought it was hilarious how miserable he was; but pretty soon he was quiet about their meetings.

I wasn't put off by it; I assumed that the assignment was over or something. Then we'd never hang out, and when I managed to catch him he was on the phone.

Two days after I found out the project had been over for a week, Sasuke called me out to the graveyard.

I won't waste my time speculating why Sasuke chose Uzumaki Naruto over me; it would only put even more than I need on my mind.

Whenever Naruto called my name through the crowd I would keep walking, ignoring him as best as anyone could. I was completely without outward reaction; I am the envy of rocks everywhere.

Still of course, I can't seem to escape the immense bitterness, not that I'm particularly trying. Another great thing about meeting that strange man in the crypt was that, he seemed to address everything so neutrally that I easily let my guard down; of course as soon as it was down, he attacked Sasuke in articulate and witty ways.

In this way, it was like he gave me permission to be angry, to hate Sasuke rather than wallow in self pity.

It still hurt though, to see Sasuke's arm around Naruto.

He called my name again, this time I stopped, of course someone as thick as Naruto needed a hint seared into his skin and read repeatedly for three days.

* * *

Gaara stopped just outside his classroom and glared at Naruto who approached him at a jog.

The blue eyed boy looked at him nervously before speaking, "Hey um, you weren't there for lunch… I hoped that you would still eat with us…"

Gaara stared at him blankly for a moment, longer until the blond began to shift from foot to foot. Gaara took a deep breath and thought of one of the many things the man from the crypts, Neji, had told him.

"Naruto… You know perfectly well that I'm hurt by what you both did to me. If you think that I am going to go on with life as if everything is fine, you are sadly mistaken… I may not deserve much, but-" He thought of Neji's words again, "I deserve a lot better than that"

Before Naruto could say anything else, Gaara turned on his heel and walked away, not into his class, but off campus. He was too tired to be there, he was emotionally drained and he needed… He needed rest. Without a second thought, Gaara took the street that led to the graveyard.

* * *

The crypt of Hyuuga Hizashi was just as welcoming as Gaara remembered. Being there made him feel worlds better, though he deeply wished that Neji was there. His new, odd friend had made everything so peaceful before, and his chaotic mind craved the man's calming aura.

"You have a good son you know" He said as he sat down and leaned against the wall inside, "He can really help some people"

Gaara stretched out his legs, frowning at how short they looked. He looked short, but in reality he was actually an inch and a half taller than Naruto. "What were you like Hizashi? I hope you were a good father to him" He cringed as he thought of his own father.

The man was in sufferable and when he wasn't ignoring Gaara he was only glaring at him silently.

"Did you love Neji?"

"Yes he did"

Gaara jumped and looked up at a tall, dark haired man that looked quite a bit like Neji. The older man took off his sunglasses to better see Gaara in the mellow lighting and Gaara noted the same white eyes as well.

"Did you know Neji?" Asked the man, seemingly not worried that his expensive looking business suit was getting dust on it as he leaned near the entry way near the roses.

Gaara nodded, "I met him three days ago, right here"

The man looked alarmed, "You 'met' him here?"

"… Yes" replied Gaara, "So?"

"How so?"

Gaara frowned impatiently, "What do you mean by that?"

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry, I am Neji's uncle, Hiashi, and my nephew has not spoken a word to anyone since his father's death four years ago"

Gaara stared at him, that wasn't something he was expecting, "But he introduced himself to me and everything"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes that is usually how people complete a meeting process…" He looked at the small boy, "Tell me young man, what all did he say?"

"He just… Told me he was here visiting his dad and that the grave yard was a happy place and…" Gaara swayed a little and looked down, "Some input in my life"

Neji's uncle raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I see… He must think you are special then" He straightened up and bowed to the plate on the wall before looking at Gaara once more, "Good day and so you know… He comes out here everything between 1pm and 4pm" Hiashi put on his sunglasses, effectively covering his eyes, and left.

After he was gone Gaara hastily dug through his backpack for his phone. The clock on it read 1:35pm. He frowned but simply laid his bag in the most pillow-like fashion possible and lay his head down; sure Neji would not take so long.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My first actual sign on consciousness was when I smelled something other than musty stone and fresh rosebuds. It was slightly sweet but it didn't smell like candy or fruit, more like… A most perfect flower.

The second thing that alerted me that I had fallen asleep in a crypt and was no longer alone, that the fact that I could feel someone petting my hair and saying my name. I frowned, because no matter how much I hated physical contact the hand on my head made me feel as though I were floating.

"Wake up Gaara, wouldn't want to sleep the day away"

I opened my eyes and there he was the same as always. Long hair framing his face and falling down his shoulders, bright eyes standing out against his long, dark eyelashes that looked all the more noticeable against his white skin.

He gave a small smile and stood up before offering me his hand. I watched him carefully as he muttered something to his father and then walked out. I followed, staring at the basket that he had placed beside the walkway.

"I met your uncle… He told me you didn't talk"

Neji paused, I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I had to know, why he would talk to me. Finally he shook his head, "no, I don't often talk to many people. Only my father and you" He sat down and opened the basket and began pulling small dishes out.

I sat down to, "Why do you talk to me? This is only our second time meeting and last time you had no idea who I was"

He finished pulling everything out before he finally looked at me again, "I didn't plan on talking to you at first. I was going to turn around and glare at you until you left. But when I saw you, I knew I couldn't do that"

"But why?"

"It's simple," Said Neji, smiling at me as if I had done the most adorable thing in the world, "You seemed so… Trapped"

I frowned, of all the things, "trapped?"

"Yes, from something you couldn't escape from, it is a miserable fate" Neji looked at the teapot he had brought, the smile on his lips fading.

"What was I trapped by?"

"Sorrow" Neji looked at me and shook his head, "But not just any sorrow, but one that you are familiar with. One that barely made a difference at all because you are just so used to it"

I frowned more, it almost made sense. I could never count the times that I've been half dead, barely able to move because there were problems everywhere that everyone ignored even when I proverbially called for help. I couldn't get away by myself; I couldn't break those chains by myself…

I looked at him, "And you want to free me?"

Neji nodded, "Yes, because I was like that too once" He smiled and poured me some tea, "When my father died, I quit speaking. In a way it was my way of getting back at the rest of my family. Had they listened to me that night, they would have know there had been men near the car, they would have not sent him to New York that night"

I frowned, "What happened?"

"There were men out to get my uncle; they had heard there was large business exchange happening in a country club in Albany. Naturally they assumed my uncle; the CEO was going however my father went in his place.

"They had cut the breaks and my father flew off the road and down into rocks. They say he died instantly… That's what I hope for"

He looked at me again, without any signs of distress, "I felt as though I had been left all alone. Abandoned, it made me angry and isolated. I felt like a caged bird"

"What happened?"

Neji grinned, "Nothing really, one day I thought to myself, 'I want out' and here I am"

I sipped my tea and eyed the little coffee cakes he had also brought along, "and what about me? How do you propose to help me? I still go to school with Sasuke and Naruto seems to think he and I are still friends… It's funny, in a way, you're all I have" I scowled at myself, what kind of a stupid thing to say was that?!

Neji poked my nose, "Don't focus on that Gaara" He scooted around to sit next to me and he pulled off his coat to spread out for us to lie on.

We stared at the clouds, while he mumbled that we were friends and that this was our special place. I had to agree, I had been so distracted before, that I hadn't remembered the beauty.

The grass was still vibrant, the roses were still blooming, the sky was still blue and Neji was still warm.

As I lay next to him for hours I couldn't help but smile wider evey time he spoke, because every time he said the littlest thing, it was all the more special I was to him.

* * *

Lyrics- I will Survive

I decided to make it longer than a three shot Also, that was not Naruto bashing, that was just Gaara's feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

My truest love came to me when I least expected him.

Unfortunately I least expected him in my dreams.

Now that he's gone I wonder if he really was my true love because…

He and I were perfectly alike and in the end, he hurt me like I hurt myself.

So I hurt him back… A lot worse.

It was after that, when I met another in reality and found him quite different that I came to this conclusion.

True love is complimentary.

* * *

Gaara's POV

For three days I wasn't bothered. Not because Naruto left me alone, no, the day he did that would be the day Sasuke stopped bitching about his past and got over it.

I grinned.

Neji had said something like that.

I had wondered a lot what made him the way he was. How he could sit at the foot of his father's grave, radiating joy. But now, I feel like I'm doing it myself.

When I say that though, I mean this:

For the past three days I have almost floated through life. When I do not think of Neji and his voice and warmth, I picture the sky that we look at, the food that we eat, the grass that we lay on.

I feel… Free.

I feel like I can walk through life without everything suffocating me. I can go to school and not care when I see Sasuke and Naruto together. I can be happy, and there isn't anything anyone can do to stop me.

Neji…

Ne-Ji.

There's a type of perfection to his presence. Something that I bask in and draw strength from. He resembles the moon in appearance, but I can't help but think of him as the sun.

I've heard people refer to Naruto as something like the sun.

It caused me to scoff at first. Yes, he has blond hair, he's loud, cheerful, jumpy. But no, he is not that sun.

Neji does not have to raise his voice like Naruto does, he doesn't have to wear those obnoxious colors, he does not have to even smile (although he does for me).

The sun sits in space, a bright, warm star. That is Neji, he speaks softly, he wears mostly white and grey, his face is so neutral. But when I look at him, I feel a burning to live and breath and just --- Be!

Neji gives life, Naruto is just… Exhausting.

* * *

Gaara copied down the homework assignment in his last class for the day and promptly tossed his notebook and textbook into his bag. He patiently waited until everyone had left before doing so himself.

He and Neji had been grave yard chums for three weeks and the weather was beginning to get that slight Autumn crispness.

He pulled his sweatshirt a little tighter around himself before heading towards the parking lot. He knew that if he managed to catch the bus he would get let off two blocks from the cemetery.

Suddenly a twinge caused Gaara to pause.

He knew what it felt like, he used to always feel like it. Someone was standing behind him, glaring at him with a glare that froze many in fear.

Gaara turned bravely, he would not be frozen, not when he had his sun.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke only glared at him, "you're upsetting Naruto" He said simply, with the same clipped tone.

Gaara stared back boredly, "Oh no, I think I died a little from regret" Neji had said that once when Gaara snapped at him for taking the last cucumber and peanut butter sandwich. Though the Hyuuga's tone had been for more playful.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Stop it"

"I don't force him to be around me," Said Gaara, adjusting his bag, "He seeks me out and annoys me"

"He just wants to be friends" Sasuke was clearly displeased that Naruto wanted to be friends with the redhead.

Gaara shrugged, "I have no interest in being friends with him" Gaara went for yet another blow that Neji had already taken, "His past actions have hardly spoken any positive volumes about his character"

Sasuke's eye widened for a split second before he growled, "So you're jealous" He wasn't asking, he was assuming.

Gaara would not stand for it.

"Jealous of the fact that he managed to steal away a fickle, brooding brat who treats everyone like guests at his pity party where he plays 'crawling in my skin' or whatever?" Gaara smirked, "Why would I be jealous of another man's partner in premature ejaculation?"

That was it, as soon as he got to Neji he was going to kiss him right on the mouth. Gaara nearly jumped as a tingle ran up his spine at the thought. If Neji himself was warm, his mouth must be molten.

Sasuke was staring at him in barely seeable shock when he opened his mouth to respond. But Gaara had been held up long enough, "No" He said and then he turned and ran to the bus stop, just before it pulled away.

Gaara slumped in his seat near the back, taking deep breaths.

He still felt so cold, it was slightly true… He was still bitter. Still wanting Sasuke, and still wondering why it had to happen.

He scowled, 'I won though. I won and now I'm going to see Neji'

* * *

Neji was already waiting for him when he arrived. He had discarded his coat despite the nippy air and donned only a long sleeve white shirt and long grey pants.

Gaara's breath caught in his throat as he approached.

It wasn't hard to figure out what was wrong with him. Hell, he had figured it out over night.

He was in love with Neji.

He couldn't blame himself though, after all, Neji was beautiful, caring, nurturing, protective, intelligent, wise, witty and the fact that he spoke to Gaara at all showed that the redhead was incredibly special to him.

Gaara sat down, offering Neji a small smile and the story of what had happened with Sasuke.

Neji laughed that melodic laugh and Gaara sighed contentedly, "Aren't you cold?"

Neji shook his head, "I don't get cold" with yet another angelic smile.

And really, those for words meant the world to Gaara. He looked straight at Neji, offering some words of his own, "I'm in love with you"

The smile on the brunette's face disappeared.

* * *

AN: The thing at the top is just something my sister said. I liked it and thought it fit really well.

I told her and she said she mostly thought it up for the story even though it's actually her opinion.

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed!


End file.
